Réveilles-toi
by I'm a Panda Gameuse
Summary: BlueGirl a rendez-vous avec Saradine, l'homme qu'elle aime. Seulement ça ne va pas se passer comme prévu et un vieil événement bouleversant pour la jeune fille va refaire surface...


**Bonsoir tout le monde !  
** **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui (très tard certes, mais aujourd'hui quand même) pour un BlueDine (BlueGirl21 X Saradine).  
BlueGirl est une de mes amies et elle a demandé sur Twitter ( BluueGiirl21) un BlueDine. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas?  
Donc à savoir que cette histoire je l'ai écrite en un aprèm + soirée. Donc j'ai tout écrit aujourd'hui.**

 **Petites précisions : BlueGirl = Blue = Juliette pour éviter toute confusion.  
Dans cette fic, Sara' à 18 ans !**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec la lecture !  
Enjooooy !**

* * *

 **Réveille-toi**

Elle le voyait enfin. Lui, celui qui hantait ses pensées. Celui pour qui elle avait une admiration sans limites. Celui dont elle rêvait depuis bien quelques mois. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était bien lui qui avait demandé à la rencontrer ce jour-là.

Elle était assise sur un banc, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Le vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux blonds. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Le coucher de soleil hivernal se reflétait sur l'océan. Elle soupira laissant échapper une légère fumée blanche de sa bouche. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid de décembre. Elle se leva doucement et se retourna pour guetter l'arrivée de la personne qu'elle attendait. Bien trop pressée de le voir, elle était arrivée avec plus d'une demi-heure d'avance. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans ce parc, près de la grande roue. Elle surveillait frénétiquement sa montre en or blanc. L'endroit était désert, seuls les cris des mouettes occupaient le silence.

─Dix-sept heures trente… il est en retard, pensa-t-elle. J'aurai dû m'en douter, ça devait juste être une mauvaise blague… Je devrai rentrer…

Elle eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'une voix l'interpella derrière elle. Ses grands yeux bleus se mirent à briller.

─Juliette ! Attends ne t'en vas pas ! J'suis désolé d'être en retard !

Elle se retourna le visage illuminé par un grand sourire. Elle courut vers lui.

─Sara' ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! Je…

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Le cœur de la jeune fille, surpris, fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait voulu que ce câlin ne finisse jamais. Elle se sentait bien au creux de son étreinte.

─Bon ! Ma chère BlueGirl21, elle rit en l'entendant prononcer son pseudo à la française alors qu'elle lui avait répété des millions de fois que cela se disait _twenty_ _-one_ , si je t'ai fait venir ici ce n'est pas pour rien, dit-il en la lâchant gentiment. Je… Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un.

Son visage se décomposa.

─C…Comment ça ″ _Quelqu'un_ ″, pensa-t-elle. C'est une blague j'espère ! Il ne m'a tout de même pas fait attendre une heure dans le froid pour me présenter quelqu'un !

Une jeune femme s'approcha timidement des deux amis. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bordeaux dont le haut était recouvert par un manteau foncé. Ses longues jambes étaient nues et elle portait des bottines à talons fourrées noires. Elle avait de beaux cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés et sa mèche masquait l'un de ses deux yeux vert émeraude. Elle se mordit les lèvres qui avaient été colorées d'un rouge foncé. Elle était magnifique.

─Je te présente Laura, commença-t-il. C'est ma… petite amie. Je voulais te la présenter car je pensais que vous vous entendriez bien.

″C'est ma petite amie″. Ces quatre mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme un coup de feu. Certes elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois Saradine, mais cela lui avait suffi à en tomber folle amoureuse. C'est pourquoi cette phrase si simple lui fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur.

Blue savait qu'elle n'était pas très bonne actrice mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle parte. L'adolescente se sentait bien trop mal à l'aise. Elle se présenta rapidement à cette Laura :

─En… Enchantée. Je m'appelle Juliette et… j'ai 15 ans.

Laura lui tendit sa joue pour la saluer. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que de lui faire la bise, à contrecœur, sous le regard joyeux du jeune homme. Le parfum de sa petite amie sentait le caramel, l'arôme préférée de son copain. Seulement ce n'était pas agréable comme ça aurait dû l'être. Non, son odeur était déplaisante, enivrante, entêtante.

La cadette était habitée par plusieurs sentiments. Son cœur balançait entre rage et tristesse, jalousie et dégoût. Cette femme était bien trop parfaite. Certes, elle avait l'air tout à fait gentille seulement c'en était presque louche. Surtout qu'elle n'avait encore prononcé aucuns mots depuis son arrivée.

─Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Julie, déclara Laura.

Blue ne comptait même plus les coups de couteaux dans son cœur. Sa rivale, en plus d'être extrêmement belle, avait une voix magnifique, douce et chaleureuse. Elle avait un petit accent anglais très mignon. Sa répugnance augmenta d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qu'elle aimait battre des cils à chaque mot que sa copine articulait. Il en était fou, cela se voyait.

─Je m'appelle Juliette pas Julie, répondit-elle sèchement.  
─Eh Ju' pourquoi tu es aussi froide avec elle ? s'étonna Saradine. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper tu sais ?

La belle blonde baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle se sentait de plus en plus tendue. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait mettre fin à tout ça. Elle fit mine de regarder l'heure :

─O… Olala ! I… Il est tard ! Je devrai rentrer avant que ma mère ne s'inquiète ! dit-elle essayant d'être un minimum crédible.  
─Oh tu dois déjà t'en aller ? demanda le jeune garçon.  
─Ou… Oui mais j'étais contente de te revoir et de… faire sa connaissance.

Elle n'avait su empêcher cette remontée au moment de dire cela.

─Allez… Salut.

Elle leur tournait déjà le dos au moment de l'au revoir. D'ailleurs ces derniers s'étaient fait sans embrassades, sans contact. Juste la froideur et l'écœurement. Elle pressa le pas. Elle n'arrivait plus à contenir les larmes qu'elle ravalait depuis le début de la rencontre. Blue était blessée au plus profond d'elle. Elle sortit du parc et attrapa un taxi.

─Rue de la Corsière, n° 9, s'il vous plait, avait-elle ordonné au chauffeur de sa voix tremblante.

Elle monta et éclata silencieusement en sanglot dans la pénombre de la banquette arrière. Après quelques minutes elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux violente. Elle manquait d'air et n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

─Putain non ! Pas ça non ! pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?!

Le conducteur lui jeta un regard à travers le rétroviseur. Il lui demanda si ça allait, si elle voulait qu'il la conduise à l'hôpital. Elle répondit par la négative en hochant la tête toujours en s'étouffant. Pendant tout le trajet elle se retenait de tousser ce qui faisait couler ses yeux. Elle laissait échapper deux trois toussotements hors de contrôle. Arrivé devant chez elle, elle paya et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur.

─Ah tu es rentrée ? Alors cette sortie ? demanda sa mère quand elle entendit sa fille rentrer.

Cette dernière claqua la porte et fila dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma à clé. Sa mère se dit alors que ça avait dû mal se passer et qu'elle voulait sûrement rester seule.

De son côté Blue jeta ses affaires au sol et ouvrit son armoire. Elle toussait toujours autant. Elle attrapa son appareil respiratoire qu'elle s'empressa de brancher. Une fois les câbles mis sous son nez, elle put enfin respirer correctement. Elle se calma gentiment. La toux céda sa place aux regrets, à la tristesse, aux larmes. Elle fixait le plafond sans un son. Seules les gouttes coulaient de ses yeux. Le bruit de sa respiration à travers la machine brisait le silence de la chambre.

─Pourquoi maintenant ? dit-elle tout bas la voix tremblante. Pourquoi elle est revenue alors que tout allait bien dans ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Comme si gâcher mon enfance ne lui avait pas suffi, oh non, il faut aussi qu'elle gâche mon adolescence.

Ce ″elle″ est une maladie dont elle était atteinte depuis son plus jeune âge. Une maladie qui provoque des suffocations, de la toux ce qui peut entraîner un évanouissement par manque d'oxygène. Une maladie des poumons. Une maladie grave. Le jour de ses 7 ans, elle eut sa première crise. Les médecins ne comprenaient pas ce qui lui coûta un séjour de cinq mois aux soins intensifs. D'ailleurs, au fils des années, elle devenait une habituée de cet hôpital. Elle n'allait plus à l'école, c'était bien trop risqué. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle était seule. Grâce aux traitements trouvés par les docteurs, elle avait pu affaiblir sa maladie. Elle savait qu'elle ne disparaitrait jamais, seulement, elle n'avait pas fait surface depuis plus de quatre ans. L'espoir que la maladie avait disparu grandissait chez ses proches car jamais elle ne disait lorsqu'elle ressentait un des symptômes. C'était comme un volcan endormis. Il ne se passait rien pendant plusieurs mois voire années et d'un coup paf ! Un symptôme ou pire.

Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle avait pris tellement de temps pour se préparer, se rendre jolie pour lui. Au final, tout son maquillage avait coulé. Son visage semblait tellement triste. Ses yeux noircis par le mascara et par le liner, rougis et bouffis par les larmes. Sa coiffure ressemblait plus à une coupe au réveil qu'à celle qu'elle avait faite.

─Je me suis faite belle pour rentrer moche… C'était vraiment utile de me donner autant de peine… avait-elle dit.

Ce qui faisait le plus mal à Juliette était sans doute le fait que Saradine était aveuglé par cette fille trop parfaite. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué le cinéma qu'elle avait fait pour partir et pire, il ne l'avait pas retenue. Laura lui avait volé _son_ Sara'. Tous ces messages, toute cette affection, tous ces sous-entendus qui lui laissaient espérer une possible relation n'étaient alors que des mensonges ? Du jeu ? Désormais elle doutait. Des autres autant que d'elle-même.

Elle arrêta la machine et enleva les fils transparents qui lui avaient permis de respirer. Elle saisit son téléphone. Elle vit qu'elle avait des messages sur Twitter. C'était Sarah, l'une de ses amies virtuelles. Elle s'inquiétait car Blue ne lui avait pas répondu depuis hier soir.

─C'est vrai que ce matin je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder mes messages, sourit-elle doucement.

De Sarah à Juliette, 00:39  
Coucou toi :3 ça va ?

De Sarah à Juliette, 02:43  
J'espère que les insomnies t'ont enfin laissées dormir :')  
De mon côté c'est pas la joie :/ Je vais pas assumer demain…

De Sarah à Juliette, 5:30  
Bon bah nuit blanche bonchouuuur !  
J'espère que tu as bien dormi et que ta journée se passera bien :D

De Sarah à Juliette, 15:48  
Normalement tu devrais avoir fini les cours nan ?  
Je me sens un peu seule là xD  
En plus je me suis endormie en citoyenneté x)  
On se demande pourquoi xD

De Sarah à Juliette, 17:01  
Mais j'suis con moi xD  
J'avais oublié que tu voyais Sara' aujourd'hui !  
Alalala je suis un boulet x)

De Sarah à Juliette, 19:56  
Ju' t'es là ?  
J'ai pas de nouvelles j'suis un peu inquiète moi !  
Réponds-moi vite…

─Putain cette fille c'est vraiment un ange… J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse tenir autant à moi…

De Juliette à Sarah, 22:12  
Coucou ma belle :3  
Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir tous tes messages 3  
Merci beaucoup

Elle vit qu'elle avait reçu des messages de Saradine. Elle avait tout sauf envie de lui parler mais elle voulait tout de même voir ce qu'il lui avait écrit.

De Sara' à Juliette, 18:59  
Salut, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partie si vite ?  
Et pourquoi tu étais si froide avec Laura ?

─J'aurais dû m'y attendre… Putain mais ce nom quoi ! Laura… C'est vraiment moche en plus! Il me demande même pas comment ça va. Non. Directement c'est machin Laura, truc Laura ! Mais il n'a que ce mot à la bouche ou comment ça se passe ?!

De Juliette à Sara', 22:15  
Oui merci ça va.  
Pourquoi j'étais froide ?  
Je pensais qu'on allait se voir comme l'autre fois.  
Discuter tranquillou dans un café. Mais nan  
il a fallu qu'elle s'incruste. Et tu sais quoi ?  
Je la sens pas du tout.

De Sara' à Juliette, 22:16  
C'est quoi cette attitude, là ?!  
On se calme merci !  
C'est moi qui l'ai invité. Et on peut savoir  
pourquoi tu la sens pas ?

Jamais il n'avait été aussi sec avec elle. Ça l'avait choquée. Mais elle était bien décidée à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de cette Laura.

De Juliette à Sara', 22:18  
Elle est trop parfaite pour être gentille.  
J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais on dirait qu'elle  
t'a hypnotisée ! Elle a le profil type de la  
manipulatrice !

De Sara' à Juliette, 22:19  
Mais t'as fini tes conneries !  
T'es jalouse ou quoi ?!  
Nan mais écoutes-toi !  
″Elle a le profil type de la manipulatrice″  
J'ai jamais entendu des conneries pareilles !

Elle se sentait encore plus mal maintenant. Elle pouvait l'oublier c'était sûr. Il se foutait d'elle alors qu'elle voulait juste lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Un peu plus d'une semaine avait passé et Blue n'avait pas reparlé à Sara'. Il lui manquait beaucoup. Quand elle voyait ces photos avec Laura, elle avait envie de pleurer. Son amie Sarah, quant à elle, était au courant de tout concernant le jeune youtuber.

─Ce mec est un enculé. Désolée y'a pas d'autres mots. Et oui, Laura c'est très moche, avait-elle dit après que Ju' lui ait tout raconté.

Évidemment Sarah avait beaucoup ragé. Après tout, c'était, comme ses amies lui avait dit, ″une rageuse de la vie″. Elle-même se qualifiait comme tel. Noël approchait rapidement. D'ailleurs notre belle blonde n'avait pas vu les jours passer tant elle était triste.

Le 19 décembre tout bascula. Alors qu'elle était dans le même parc que lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la petite amie de celui qu'elle aimait. Ses beaux yeux bleus fixaient à nouveau l'horizon coloré. Elle aimait venir à cet endroit. Cette vue, cette atmosphère, cette sensation de liberté. Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre le sable gelé était très reposant. Ce soir-là, elle avait pris sa guitare et elle gratta quelques accords. Elle se mit à chanter des chansons d'amour et des chansons mélancoliques. La nature qui l'entourait ne faisait plus aucun bruit, comme pour l'écouter extérioriser ses sentiments à travers la musique. Sa voix mélodieuse berça le soleil qui sembla se coucher plus rapidement que d'habitude. Seulement, elle n'avait plus chanté comme ça depuis le début de sa maladie.

Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux beaucoup plus violente que les autres fois. Elle manqua rapidement d'air et tomba dans les pommes. Un passant l'avait vu allongée sur le sol. Elle ne respirait plus. Il avait appelé les secours. Son corps était complètement congelé. Dans l'ambulance, ils avaient réussi à la réanimer. Elle était en hypothermie et portait un masque à oxygène.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Elle fut prise en charge immédiatement. Malheureusement, elle n'allait pas se réveiller aussi tôt que prévu.

Beaucoup de personnes défilaient devant elle, la voyant inerte dans son lit. Des médecins, des infirmières, des proches. Tout le monde était au courant, sauf… Lui. Il ne l'apprit qu'un mois plus tard. Il l'avait bloquée, voilà pourquoi il ne savait rien. Il vint la voir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il se précipita vers son lit. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle respirait grâce à des machines. Le bruit répétitif des battements de son cœur était presque envoûtant. On lui avait tout raconté par rapport à sa maladie. Il se sentait coupable. Il se disait que, peut-être, sans cette fameuse rencontre, sans le bouleversement que ça lui avait causé, la maladie n'aurait pas refait surface.

─Putain si tu savais comme je me sens mal… Jamais je n'aurais pensé que… Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Juliette… S'il te plait me laisse pas tout seul…

Elle avait le teint très pâle et le corps froid. Il saisit la main de la jeune fille et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

─Les médecins disent que… Que les personnes dans le coma peuvent nous entendre… Alors écoute moi bien je t'en prie… Tu avais raison. Laura était…, il avala difficilement sa salive, une manipulatrice, une menteuse. Elle m'a dressée contre toi en me disant que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur moi et… Et je… Et je l'ai cru. Tu m'avais mis en garde et je t'ai repoussé comme un connard… S'il te plait… Pardonne-moi-je… Je ne supporte pas de voir comme ça…

Les perles salées tombèrent sur les draps blancs. Il les sécha d'un coup de manche et il s'en alla. Saradine venait la visiter tous les jours espérant la voir se réveiller. Mais une fois, il craqua. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes lorsqu'il l'observait immobile. Elle ne bougeait pas un muscle. Elle ne donnait aucuns réels signes de conscience. Il la serra dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Des flots glissaient sur ses joues. Il voulait qu'elle se réveille. Plus que jamais. Il s'approcha de son visage et dit :

─T… Tu sais la différence d'âge ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé… Je… Je t'aime Juliette. Il est temps de te réveiller ma belle au bois dormant…

Il l'embrassa pendant plus d'une minute, tenant fermement sa main. Soudainement il sentit comme une légère pression sur sa paume.

─J… Juliette ?! Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Juliette réponds moi !

Plus rien. Il pensait qu'il avait rêvé et choisit donc de partir, déçu, la larme à l'œil.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il entra, il avait un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. C'était la Saint-Valentin. Blue avait passé les fêtes de Noël dans le coma. Il s'approcha doucement et au coin du mur il la vit assise, les mains liées posées sur ses cuisses. Elle regardait la ville s'éveiller sous les rayons du soleil levant mais elle semblait ailleurs. Stupéfait, il lâcha son bouquet ce qui fit se retourner la jeune fille. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il courut vers elle et l'embrassa. Il était tellement heureux de la revoir bouger, sourire.

Elle lui avait laissé une place dans son lit d'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse tout lui dire.

─J'te jure ! J'avais l'impression de t'entendre et… Moi aussi je t'aime, avait-elle commencé à raconter. Je pouvais plus ou moins comprendre ce que tu disais, je voulais te répondre mais j'y arrivais pas…  
─C'est pas grave Ju', l'important c'est que tu aille bien maintenant.

Il passa son bras derrière sa nuque et elle se blottit dans son cou. Ils étaient réunis, enfin, comme elle le rêvait depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

 **Et voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu :D  
**

 **Oui je l'accorde c'est trèèèès long par rapport à d'habitude mais bon :3**

 **Encore une fois je m'excuse pour les potentielles fautes d'orthographe/conjugaison**

 **N'hésitez pas à me follow sur Twitter (ImaPandaGameuse) ainsi que Blue (BluueGiirl21) et Saradine (SaradineGaming)**

 **Et n'oubliez pas la petite review avant de partir ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Bisouilles tout le monde j'vous aime !**


End file.
